Almost Lose It
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: I'm happy to see her smile and to see that look of happiness in her eyes, but the other part was losing it because those feelings that she had wasn't for me, that look wasn't for me and I was really losing it because I had lost the one girl I truly loved


Have you ever loved someone so much that you were so scared to tell them how you really feel? I've been that way my entire life and it's been to only one girl. My name is Jonathon Williams and this girl that I'm talking about is the one and only Gabriella Montez. I guess I should start from the beginning. You see we've been best friends since we were born. We're both from LA and our parents all met in college and were best friends.

I fell in love with her in our sophomore year of high school. She was the must popular girl in school, smart, funny, captain of the dance team and the girl's basketball team. Every guy in school wanted her. I was the guy version of her. Most popular guy in school seeing as I was the captain of the football team. Every time I got the chance to tell her how I felt, I would chicken out or someone would interrupt us. All of that changed when we went to college at UCLA. Gabi got in with a full ride for both basketball and academics and I got a full ride for football. That's were we met him, the person who got in between us, Troy Bolton. Troy was my roommate in college and I guess you can say that I was the reason we met.

_I was in my college room put everything up waiting for Ella to meet me for lunch, when a guy about 5'10 walked in._

"_Hey I'm Troy Bolton. You must be my roommate" He said as we shook hands._

"_Yeah, I'm Jonathon Williams. You from LA?" I asked._

"_Naw I'm from New Mexico got here on a basketball scholarship." _

"_Cool, I got a football scholarship." As we both settled in to our room for the next four years, we talk until I got a phone call from my mom._

_I excused myself as I heard a knock on the door and saw Troy go and answered it._

"_Um hi, is John here?" Gabriella said as Troy looked at her stunned._

"_Um..ye…yeah. He's on the phone, come in." Troy said letting her in. I'm Troy Bolton." _

"_Gabriella Montez." Gabriella replied as they shook hands._

"_I didn't know that John had a very beautiful girlfriend." Troy said making Gabriella blushed._

"_Oh no we're not together, just friends. Have been our entire life."_

"_You don't say." Troy said with a smile as the two stared at each other._

"_Ella, I figured that was you." I said as I came and gave her a hug._

"_I see you met Troy."_

"_Yeah we were just getting to know each other." She said as Troy smiled at her._

"_So um you ready to go." She asked as I nodded._

"_Hey Troy, we're going to grab something to eat, wanna come?" I asked._

"_Naw I gotta head down to the gym the basketball coach wants a meeting with us." Troy said as Gabriella looked at him shocked._

"_You play ball."_

"_Yeah I was the captain at my high school. Why?"_

"_Ella was too, she got a basketball scholarship for it." I said proud of my best friend. _

"_Really." Troy said making her blush and smile._

_Me being me didn't notice it, I was just hungry and wanted to go eat. "Yeah well we're going to go." _

"_Rain check Troy?" Ella asked._

"_Of course" He said with a smile as we walked out of the room._

You know I really should've realized that they had feelings for each other at that moment. As the months went on, we both got close with Troy, Gabi a little more. Ella and I went to his games, they both went to mine and Troy and I went to Ella's. It seemed like they were always flirting, but Ella and I use to do that so I didn't see anything into it until it looked like they were flirting a little more than me and Ella. I really didn't notice it until it something finally hit me in the face and that day was no doubt the worse day of my life.

_It was the day that I had just got to the school with the football team from our football tournament where of course we kicked ass. I really hated that Ella couldn't come, but she had a final and a basketball game. She of course called me before we played and wished me good luck. I walked into my room to see Troy looking like he was about to leave._

"_Hey man." I said as I walked into the room and he looked up. _

"_Hey dude, congrats on the big win."_

"_Thanks." I said as we did our handshake._

"_Where you off to." I asked as I sat my stuff down._

"_Lunch and a movie." _

"_Oh a hot date huh." I said as he chuckled._

"_You could say that." He said as he ran to his room to get something._

_I walked towards the door as someone knocked on it. I opened it to see that it was the one person that I missed like hell._

"_OMG John, you're back." Gabriella said as she hugged me. _

"_Yeah I was just getting ready to come and see you." I said as we pulled back._

"_What are you doing here anyway?" I asked as I let her in._

_Before she could say anything, Troy walked back into the room._

"_Hey baby." He said as he walked up to Gabriella and kissed her. _

_I looked at them as my feelings were all over the place. I was shocked, angry and sad all in one._

"_I missed you." Troy said once they pulled back as Ella giggled._

"_We just say each other this morning."_

"_Um did I miss something?" I asked as they looked at me._

"_You didn't tell him?" Gabriella asked Troy._

"_I was, but you came early."_

"_Tell me what."_

"_Troy and I are together." Gabriella said as she hugged Troy around his waist._

"_Really." _

"_Yeah it happened when you were gone. You're cool with this right." Troy asked since he knew how close Ella and I were. _

"_As long as she's happy than so am I." I said as Ella smiled and hugged me. _

"_Thanks John." She said as I nodded before looking at Troy._

"_Break her heart and I'll kill you."_

"_Understood, but don't worry I would never." He said as he kissed the top of her head._

"_Come on we're going to be late for the movie." Gabriella said as they told me bye before leaving._

I couldn't believe that I had just lost the love of my life to my roommate. I mean they were just alike, but Ella and I were supposed to be together. Months went by and the two were strong as every. When school ended, Troy came and met Gabriella's family and stayed with her for a month before the two went to New Mexico to visit his parents. Everyone from her family loved Troy and it killed me because part of me hoped that they would hate him and then they would break up. But everyone loves him so that wasn't good. I mean Troy was cool and like one of my best friends, but he was with the girl that I loved. There was one time where I thought it was over between the two.

_I had just walked back into my room from football practice when I saw Troy on his phone pacing._

"_Brie, baby, please answer the phone. It wasn't what you think. I know it seems bad, but if you just listen you would realize that it's all a big misunderstanding. Call me back please." I saw him hang up and throw his phone on the couch as he sighed._

"_Everything okay man." I asked as I sat by him and he looked at me._

"_No. Brie thinks I cheated on her." He said as I raised an eyebrow._

"_Did you?" I asked._

"_What!? No, you know I would never do that to her." _

"_Okay well what happened?" _

"_I was walking out of the gym from practice when Emily Smith stopped me."_

"_Emily from the cheerleading team?"_

"_Yeah, anyway she started talking to me and then out of nowhere she kissed me. I was so shocked that I didn't pull back that is until Brie screamed my name. When I pushed her off of me, I ran to Brie and tried to explain, but she wouldn't listen. She just said that we were over and she never wanted to see me again, before running off. I followed her to her room, but she wouldn't open the door. I've been here trying to call her for two hours." Troy said as he has tears in his eyes._

_He really looked upset. I actually believed it and I hated what I was getting ready to do. I should really not do anything, but what type of friend would I be. _

"_I'm sorry dude, maybe if I go talk to her it might help." I said as his head shot up._

"_Really, thanks man." _

"_I can't say that it would help, but at least it's a try." I said as I walked out of the room. _

_When I reached Ella's room, I knocked as her roommate, Sharpay, answered the door._

"_Hey, she's in her room." Sharpay said giving me a small smile._

"_Thanks." I said as I walked into her room._

_My heart broke as I saw her crying her eyes out._

"_Oh Ella, come here." I said as I sat on her bed and pulled her into my chest where she cried._

"_I heard from my very upset roommate of mine that you broke up with him."_

"_Upset…why the hell is he upset, he's the one that cheated on me." Gabriella said angry._

"_Ella I know you hate him right now, but I really don't think he did."_

"_So you're siding with him." She said glaring at me._

"_I'm not siding with anyone, I just know that he really cares about you. I mean the guy was crying Ella."_

"_He's right." We both turned around to see Troy standing in the doorway._

"_What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Gabriella asked glaring at him. _

"_Sharpay let me in. Brie, baby I can't stand this. You have to believe me when I say that she means nothing to me. She came onto me baby. I want nothing to do with her. You're the only one I want." Troy said as he walked closer to her._

"_Why should I believe you?" Gabriella said in a small voice. _

"_Because I..I love you." Troy said as mine and Gabriella's eyes widened._

"_You what."_

"_I love you baby. You're the first person I think about when I wake up and the last one I think about before I go to sleep. I love you more than anything. I've felt love before, but never like this. I've loved you ever since we first met. Please baby, believe me. I can't lose you." Troy said as Gabriella had tears in her eyes._

"_I..I believe you and I..I love you too." _

"_Really." Troy said with a smile as Gabriella nodded._

_Next thing I knew was that Troy picked her up and spun her around before kissing her. They were so wrapped up in the kiss that I decided to leave. Walking back to my room, it hit me that the girl I loved; loved someone else._

Years later we all graduated from college. Troyella was still happily together. Troy got drafted to the LA Lakers. Gabriella got a record deal and I got drafted to play football. We all still talk and of course they come to my games, I go to Troy's games where Ella is proudly showing off that she is his girl in his jersey and we are both at her shows.

It was then when I got my mail one day and saw a invite to Troyella's engagement party. I promise you when I say that my blood boiled so hot that I never knew that I could get so mad. They were getting married! I couldn't believe it. I mean yeah they were a good couple and everyone asked if they were ever getting married, but I didn't think this soon. I mean I know being in a relationship for 5 years is a long time, but still. I knew that if I didn't go, Ella was going to be upset so I had to buck up and go.

"_OMG John, you made it." Gabriella said as she hugged me._

_I had just made it to the restaurant that their party was being held at. It belonged to one of our friends from college, Zeke._

"_You know I couldn't miss this, you would kill me." I said giving her a fake smile. _

"_Damn right." She said as we laughed._

"_There you are, I was looking for you." Troy said as he wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_John, hey man, thanks for coming."_

"_No problem, I couldn't miss this for the world." I said._

_Everyone was having a blast and I watched the happy engaged couple, thinking that should be me and her. After everyone ate dinner, Troy decided to make his speech._

"_Hey everyone, Brie and I just wanted to thank you all for coming and celebrating our engagement. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to call this girl my fiancée. We've been together for a wonderful 5 years and we have a lot more together. We would've never met if it wasn't for a close friend of ours. John, man if it wasn't for you I would have never met the love of my life so thanks." He said as I held up my glass and nodded. He smiled before looking at Brie._

"_Baby I love you so much and I can't wait until we say I do." He said as they kissed and everyone clapped. I just looked at the two trying not to lose it._

10 months later I was in Hawaii for my best friend's wedding. It was August 29, the day they met. I was in Troy's room where all the grooms' men were getting dressed. Since I was the reason they met, Troy asked me to be a grooms men which I accepted. I didn't really want to but I did.

"You okay man." I asked Troy as we got ready.

"Yeah just..nervous." He said as he looked at a picture of Gabriella.

"You'll do fine. As soon as you see her you'll be good." I said with a smile.

"Thanks man." He said as we did our handshake.

An hour later we watched as Gabriella and her father walked down the aisle with tears in her eyes. She looked so beautiful in her dress that I wanted to scream. Somehow I thought that I would always be the reason for her wedding dress. When the pastor said we are garthered here today I almost lost it. When she read her vows, I saw her start to cry as they were beautiful. As the tears rolled down her face, my heart started to beat fast and my knees felt weak. When the pastor said speak now or forever hold your peace, it took everything in me not to say something. I finally knew that it was over when they kissed and they were pronounced as husband and wife.

At the receptions I watched as the two had their first dance as husband and wife where of course I almost lost it again. Later on that day as Ella was dancing with her father, Troy walked over to me.

"Congrats man." I said as he sat by me.

"Thanks. I know I've said it a million times, but thanks man. I don't know where I would be without her." Troy said with a smile as he looked at her.

"No problem." I said.

"I also wanna say thanks for not trying to steal her from me." He said as I looked at him.

"What?"

"I know you had feeling for her. I've known every since we told you we were together. I was always scared that she would realize it and leave me or that you would do something to break us up. I'm glad you didn't though." Troy said as I just sat there. I finally decided to ask the question that had been in my head for the past 5 years.

"Did you ever think that she was meant for me?"

"You know, I did a couple of times. Mainly when we got into some fights and she would run to you. I use to wonder if she was better off with you."

"Its like I told you when you guys first got together, as long as she's happy, I'm happy." I said simply.

I really wish that was true. Part of me was happy that she found someone like him, that she found someone that she loved and wanted to be with her and felt the same exact way. I'm happy to see her smile and to see that look of happiness in her eyes, but the other part was losing it because those feelings that she had wasn't for me, that look wasn't for me and I was really losing it because I had lost the one girl that I truly loved.

* * *

**Well there you guys go. This is based off of Trey Songz song; Almost Lose It. Feel free to go and listen to the song after you read this. I've had this story in my head for like the past 3 weeks. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks :)**


End file.
